bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Gina Cazador
Gina Cazador is introduced in Season 5. She plays the love interest and fellow officer Sassy Malone to Philbert in the series Philbert. She also becomes a temporary love interest for BoJack Season 5 mirroring their on-screen relationship. Background History As a six-year-old little girl, her favorite musical was A Kernel of Truth ''on Broadway which her mother took her to see. She has long since given up the dream believing she's not good enough but still listens to it to remind her of a time she was less jaded-something which BoJack mocks her for. '''Season 5' Gina Cazador is BoJack's co-star who plays his fellow officer and love interest Sassy Malone in Philbert. She's spent her younger years without getting a starring role and believes Philbert to be her last chance at stardom since she's now thirty-nine. It's why in the season finale she tells BoJack not to take responsibility for strangling her: it would ruin her career. Philbert is said to be her twenty-eighth attempt at a series and the first to make it past one season. She says she is finally getting recognition for her acting and does not want the incident with BoJack to be what she is recognized for or asked about in interviews. She proceeds to tell BoJack they will be civil and professional to each other on set but other than that she wants no contact with him. The two do an interview together where they claim they were simply acting and pretend to still be dating. Her role in Philbert was very flat originally. Her only character traits are to be a Deadpan Snarker and be nude a lot. After Diane joins the writing team, Sassy Malone becomes more rounded and complex. Her relationship with BoJack does not end well and fizzles out by the end on of the season. ''The Light Bulb Scene'''' is the first appearance of Gina. BoJack has sex with her, although he finishes early because he’s too distracted by his show. As Gina is about to leave, BoJack asks if she thinks ''Philbert is written poorly and Flip needs to fix that and if she likes working on these type of TV shows. She says that she gets hired because she does her job right, and she doesn’t particularly love her character, internal affairs director Sassy Malone, it feels gratuitous and male-gazey, but it pays her mortgage. BoJack offers her to stay and hang out, but Gina leaves because she enjoys being alone. BoJack goes to talk to Flip about the script - he has some concerns about the writing and his character. Flip assures him it’s all necessary and gets the idea from BoJack to cut the stripper scene and to only draw Gina naked, as it’ll be more motivated by character. BoJack and Gina film the nude painting scene, however, they have to cut when Mr. Peanutbutter starts shouting "Oohs" and "Aahs" for support. BoJack tried to protest the scene to Flip, saying if he’s trying to get back at him for criticizing the script he shouldn’t also punish Gina in the process. Flip tells BoJack that wasn’t his intention, he just wants to make a great show, and he’s the only one with a problem. Gina even denies having a problem with the scene. However, while they argue Flip comes up with the idea to have BoJack star in his own nude scene where he gets on a stool and does a full body rotation while screwing in a light bulb. Flip says that he'll go back to how things were before if BoJack admits that he's only giving suggestions to hear himself talk. BoJack doesn't say anything so Flip tells him that they'll shoot the scene tomorrow. In ''Planned Obsolescence'''' BoJack is at Elefante with Gina. Pickles the waitress arrives, and Gina excuses herself to the bathroom. Pickles meets up with her in there and talks about how they’re both dating celebrities. Gina tells Pickles she should have zero expectations when dating a celebrity. BoJack tries talking to Gina at the snack table, but she has earbuds in her ears. He pulls one out and learns that she's listening to a corny musical's soundtrack (which is hilarious because it's literally about corn), and he teases her about it. BoJack continues to make fun of Gina. Gina tells BoJack about how when she was six her mother took her to see a bad Broadway show, but she loved it and always dreamed of performing on Broadway, but she assumed she wasn’t good enough, although she still listens to the musical to remind her of a time when she felt good. BoJack apologizes but turns his apology into teasing. Gina storms off angry. BoJack apologizes for real to Gina. Gina accepts, just as long as he didn't tell anyone else. BoJack says that he told Princess Carolyn and that she can sing in the nightclub scene. Gina asks why he'd do that. BoJack tells her that it's her dream and that if she doesn't try now she'll always wonder what if. Gina agrees to do it. She hugs and kisses him before she goes to get ready. '' ''She doesn't do well in the audition and feeling discouraged deletes the soundtrack to her favorite musical from her iPod, crying as she does so. She goes to BoJack's, where he tries to apologize, but she stops him, saying that he was right - if she hadn't sung she would've wondered what if. Gina goes to bed, leaving BoJack to think about everything. In [[INT. SUB|''INT. SUB]]'' She and BoJack have nothing to do on set. Gina suggests they have sex, but BoJack declines because he’ll just think about his dead mom the entire time. She offers to get him pie and he accepts. In [[Mr. Peanutbutter's Boos|''Mr. Peanutbutter's Boos]]'' she is gone for most of the episode to get ready for the annual Halloween party however, but the time she gets back, the party is already over. Annoyed, she says she's going to bed. In [[Ancient History|''Ancient History]] BoJack and Holyhock got to her house to steal pills after Hollyhock dumps BoJack's prescription medicine down the drain. Gina catches BoJack and he lies to her saying he came to confess he was in love with her. Personality Gina is an aspiring actor who believes Philbert is her last chance for stardom. She has a laid-back and apparently sarcastic persona. She also loves being alone. It also appears as though she is scared of committed romantic relationships with co-stars as she tells BoJack during the wrapping up of Philbert they should break up. Even though she's looking for a great chance of stardom, she is reluctant about how well she can do things. She feels like she'll never go into a musical after she had a bad audition. Relationships * BoJack Horseman (dated/co-star) Design Gina is a middle-aged human woman of Hispanic descent with tan skin and medium length dark brown hair and caramel colored highlights. To play Sassy she wears a brown leather jacket and white undershirt, dark blue jeans, and brown boots, there is a police badge clipped to her belt. She wears a chain around her neck and deep magenta lipstick. Her actual everyday attire as shown in the theme song is a magenta collared button down shirt, black capris, and maroon and white sneakers. Trivia * Her surname translates into Hunter. * Gina's voice actress Stephanie Beatriz also played a cop, Rosa Diaz, in Brooklyn Nine-Nine. * Her character "hates bras and loves cold rooms". * She loves being alone. * She is the latest (as of Season 5) of five characters to use the word "fuck". The first was Herb Kazzaz in Season 1. '''Charlotte Carson in '''Season 2, Todd Chavez in Season 3, Bojack in Season 4, and Gina in Season 5. ** The writers have a rule, which is that this word can be used only once per season and only when a character's relationship with Bojack is permanently ruined (although the future for both Todd and Bojack remains to be seen, as they are currently acquaintances, with Bojack being one of the first people Todd comes out to as asexual). Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Celebrities Category:Recurring characters